As the Web becomes an increasingly popular medium for advertisers, web pages are being cluttered with disjointed web advertisements. Users viewing web pages are often inundated with advertisements that are not relevant to the content in the web pages or not related to the underlying meaning of words in the web pages' text. For instance, a web page detailing information about the celebrity Paris Hilton (a celebrity) may contain advertisements for trips to the city of Paris or nights at a particular hotel. Bombarding users with poorly chosen advertisements generally results in a frustrating experience for the users and fewer selections of advertisements.